Dawn of the Dead: Life Goes On
by USNC Marine
Summary: For the last two night and days Neil has been attacked by the undead. As the undead begin to overwhelm his pathetic defenses, he soon comes to terms that to live he must find others and a new home.... Reviews are greatly needed! Thanks!
1. When in hell Have a Party

Dawn of the Dead

Dawn of the Dead: Life Goes On

Chapter one: When in hell….have a party.

11:32 PM North Carolina

Neil Carson cursed as he shot another of the monsters in the head, the things leaping over the weak barricade he set up in his house, his gun flashing light into the night air. The things climbed over the couch and past the mangled door, 9mm rounds tearing their skull's apart.

"SHIT!" Neil yelled as he backed up ejecting the Glock 18's empty clip and grabbing another from him pocket. Slapping it in, Neil took aim and fired as one made it over the barricade. The once human creature basically flipped over back wards as the round destroyed its brain, the body landing on the couch and remained still save for a little twitching.

A woman, her skin mottled grey glistening sickly from the light of Neil's lantern tried to pry her way through the mostly opened front door, before her left eye vanished in a splash of gore, her body falling limp.

Silence dominated the air as no more shrieks and snarls of the zombies where heard outside. Catching his breath Neil gripped the pistol tightly shaking a little now as his adrenaline left him. Collapsing against the wall of his two floor house he pulled his knees to his chest and dropped his head.

It had been two days since this all started….Two days when the dead came back to life…and just started….eating people. Neil had watched as his neighborhood died around him….his friends, rising up around him to attack everyone else and eat them.

Looking at the dead bodies, Neil winced and held tears back as most of the people lying there hand been his neighbors, one even was his childhood friend James. James lay on the couch, his fore head having a neat hole punched through it….Neil had killed him with out even thinking….

Sighing he stood up and walked over to the bodies, pulling several out of the door way and to the basement door where he tossed them down the stairs. Closing the front door and pressing the couch back up against it he grumbled looking at James "I am so sorry man…So sorry…" he pleaded to the corpse as he grabbed it with shaking hands and dragged it to the stairwell. Looking into the dark basement he sighed and rolled his body down there, looking into his friend's eyes one last time as the body went into the dark abyss.

Slamming the door shut Neil locked the dead bolt and banged his head on the door groaning. Stepping back he held the pistol and grabbed the oil lamp walking into his kitchen, setting the lamp down on the counter. His kitchen was stocked with a lot of food normally, but ever since the power went out he had to throw most the perishables down into the basement, since going outside was not an option.

Rummaging through the closet he grinned as he grabbed a small can of Chicken noodle soup and set it on the counter along with a can of Pepsi. "A meal….fit for a king." He said as he grabbed the can opener form the drawer and opened the metal can. Grabbing a fork from the drawer too, he ate the cold soup, the Pepsi left unopened.

Drinking the broth, he scraped the fork on the can to get any loose noodles out, not willing to waste a single bit. Tossing the fork into the empty sink and the can in the garbage he picked the Pepsi up and walked into the hallway again and up the stairs, carrying the lamp with him.

It took almost all his strength to walk up the stairs, the emotional impact from just…slaughtering his friends still getting to him. Neil's arms shook, the food he ate felt like it wanted to come back up, his nerves where going haywire. Making it down the hall and to his room he pushed the door open, groaning in misery as he walked in. Locking the door behind him he pushed the dresser in front of it and set the lamp on top of the dresser. Sighing he checked the guns clip and was relieved to see he still had a good amount of ammo left. Putting it in the leg holster he opened a dresser drawer and pulled out a bottle of vodka he always kept in there.

Sitting on the bed he sighed looking at random pictures of his family that sat at the bedside table, his boy sitting on his shoulders his wife beside him in one picture. _Dead…all dead…and you were their reaper…Why can't I feel anything when I am killing the ones I love! _ He thought, seeing their dead bodies in the bottom of the basement, the image of them trying to eat him stuck in his mind.

Opening the bottle Neil laughed to himself at the irony of all this. Of all the things to end the world, nukes, chemical weapons, even a fucking asteroid, it was the undead that did it…..

Taking a gulp of the drink he shuddered as the drink burned his throat, but soon began to relax "When in hell…..have a merry fucking party…." He said as he took another drink and passed out from all his worries and drink….

**Coming soon: Chapter Two: I gotta move…Now.**

**Note: this first chapter was short because I'm bad at introductions. It will get better though!**


	2. I Gotta Move Now

Dawn of the Dead: Life Goes On

Dawn of the Dead: Life Goes On

Chapter two: I gotta move….now

8:00 AM Monday

Neil slowly opened his eyes as the sunlight came in through the window blinds. Closing his eyes and then opening them again to let them adjust to the light, he groaned, his head pounding.

Sitting up in the bed he cursed to himself, the Glock at his side the vodka spilt all over the floor from where he passed out "God….I never could hold a drink…"

Leaning over, he picked the bottle up and looked at it, only a fourth of it actually remaining "There goes the party…" he said setting the bottle on the bedside table. Getting up Neil looked at his cloths and smirked at the bloody mess from the past two days. More so he was surprised her wasn't infected by whatever had made everyone killers.

Looking around the room he saw the door was still barricaded and locked. Walking over to it he began to move the dresser when he finally noticed a noise….the sounds of moaning.

Walking over to the window Neil pushed two of the blinds apart looking out. He breathed in and held his breath as he looked down upon the street, more then thirty of the things shambled around, banging on the house opposite of his. "Shit Mary and Louise…." He said looking at the mother and daughters house "Still alive….For now I guess."

Watching the attack on the house, he saw muzzle flashed from in side and the windows out front cracked "SHIT! Stop firing you two! Your gonna let them in!" he yelled, his voice only sounding out in the room.

The undead saw the flashed and the air filled with snarls as they charged the windows, several hurtling through and breaking the glass, the muzzle flashes rapid as the two women inside fought for their lives.

Neil winced as he watched the slaughter, the gun flashed dieing a minute later "No…NO!" he yelled reeling back from the window cursing "Goddammit why is everyone dieing?!"

Sitting on the bed Neil held his head rocking back and fourth, soon pressing the muzzle of the gun to his head half tempted to pull the trigger and just end it right then and there. Grunting he yelled as his finger tightened around the trigger, but he soon stopped.

Shaking he dropped the gun, his fear of death taking over. Death….undead….the sound of their shrieks and snarls….but the moans too…god he wanted to end it here and now….

_God…I gotta get out of here… _Neil thought to himself as he listened to the moans of the damned out front _it's only a matter of time before they get in here and find me or I shoot myself from the noise._

A loud crash from down below made him jump in his skin as he stared down at the floor "What the fuck….Shit are they in?!"

Making sure the door to his room was locked Neil ran to his closet and took the business cloths he had worn for two days off and switched to a black T-shirt, Dark Green cargo pants and tennis shoes quickly. The Dress shirt and pants would have just held him back.

Ejecting his guns clip he checked the ammo count again and then rummaged in his dress pants for his last clip and pocketed it. Below him he heard more foot steps and cursed as he moved the dresser back and slowly unlocked and opened the door.

Walking down the hallways, his gun in his hand Neil edged his way to the stairs and looked down. He froze for a second before sliding back from it and leaning against the wall _Five…I shoot even one the ones out side will hear me…_

Taking a deep breath he edged his way back to the stairs and looked down _how…how am I getting out of this…_ Neil thought his finger rubbing the trigger guards as he then smirked _I don't need to worry about them hearing…I just need to make sure I am not seen at all…_

Edging his way down the hall way he made his way into the bathroom and opened the closet up grabbing a red canister from it. _Your use just changed… _Neil thought as he carefully walked back to the stairs and pulled out his handgun and held the canister by the handle with his other hand. Carefully he swung it back and fourth and then froze as he saw how the five got in.

Near the doorway that lead into the living room Mary's corpse lay twitching, chunks of flesh ripped from her throat and all over her body, a .22 Rifle sitting in the middle of the hallway the action on it clear, and it looked empty….course he couldn't tell and did not care since it was behind the bastards that were feeding on Mary.

_Focus man FOCUS! _Neil yelled in his head _ONE! TWO! THREE! _On three he threw the extinguisher down at the things. One looked up and snarled as he heard the toss, the metal cylinder flying behind them as the pistol snapped up. Time slowed down as the things ignored their current feast and started to run at him, the pistol aiming for its target.

BANG! The fire extinguisher hissed as the bullet hit it….but didn't go off. "WHAT?!" Neil yelled as he aimed at the zombies and shot the first who leap up the stairs to get to him. The round hit the moving target in the shoulder and made it fall backwards as Neil ran forewards and hopped over the rail half way down.

Landing on his feet and bending his knees to absorb the shock, he still grunted from pain, the shock going up through his legs and lower back "Guh…." He said as he stumbled away into the kitchen. Running for the window that displayed the back yard he jumped through it covering his face.

Rolling across the grass he looked back to see two of the things running through the kitchen after him. Kneeling he fired once, a 9mm round tearing the zombies brain apart as he adjusted his aim to the second and fired a second time, the thing falling to its knees as Neil himself was already running to the fence in his backyard.

Jumping he got his foot on the rail and grabbed the top hauling himself over and onto the ground with a thud. He breathed heavily as he looked around seeing that he was in the next neighbors back lawn, children's play sets scattered around, a small garden that looked like it had been trampled all to hell.

Closing his eyes to takes a breather Jonas almost laughed to himself when he felt the fence shake "Oh….damn…" he said as he rolled away from the fence and hit a play set looking up at it. A man dressed in gothic clothing, a chunk missing form his neck and so was half his face snarled at Neil the dog collar on his neck straining a little.

More figures began to crawl over the fence as the first hoped down, but soon its head jerked back as Neil fired a round into its head. Scrambling through the set, he moaned as several more hoped over the ones from the street running around and through the house towards the noises.

Getting to his feet Neil ran as fast as he could, the undead right on his heels as he busted through a small gate and into the street running fast and hard, his breathing labored. Spinning he fired wildly three time, two shots missing as a third hit on it in the chest and knocked it down.

His frantic run soon turned into stumbling as the creatures closed the gap and reached for him. Cries could be heard from Neil as he flailed knocking the monsters back from him "no not like this!" He yelled when he spotted an open car down the block "Please…please work!" he begged as he threw all his energy into the run, rotten decaying hand brushing his neck, the touch sending him into overdrive. Barreling from them he made a b line for the car and slid into the seat.

Grabbing the keys, which he thanked god where there, he turned them and the car sputtered to life. Slamming his foot on the gas pedal he yelled as several hit the back as he sped off to wherever the highway took him….

**Coming Soon : Chapter 3: Now What?**


End file.
